Will You Remember
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Una separación estúpida... Una reconciliación nocturna, luego de tanto dolor, después de ver lo dependientes que se habían vuelto... - GrimmNel! One-Shot.


**DISCLAIRMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Kubo, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitará terapia XD.**

**Will you remember.**

Se removió inquieta, con la respiración agitada. Se sentó en la cama, con rapidez, saliendo de la pesadilla que la perseguía. Regresó el aliento a sus pulmones, y recargó la frente en su mano, suspirando.

Las gotas de sudor caían por su rostro, se deslizaban por su cuello. Sentía calor, pero a la vez frío. Era un verano cualquiera, y el ventilador soplaba el aire incesante, sin descanso alguno a su trabajo. El sueño estaba en su mente: espadas, tiros y sangre. Ella se regañó en ese momento, no debió de haber visto esas películas de terror con sus amigas.

Lo más tenebroso era la persona que moría entre sus brazos, en el sueño. Pero ya había pasado. O esperaba que fuera así.

Tiró sus pies fuera de la cama, y lenta y perezosa se puso en pie, reacomodando el camisón verde, que había subido hasta su vientre. Su cabello, de igual color, caía despeinado y enredado por su espalda, cubriéndola casi completamente.

Llegó a la cocina, llenó un vaso de agua y rápidamente lo vació, sedienta. Observó la hora, y a su lado el almanaque. Una mueca de tristeza se apoderó de su rostro. Eran las tres de la mañana. Tachó el día que había terminado hacía unas horas, observó cómo el nuevo era rodeado por un círculo colorido.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de él. El día que aquel hombre había llegado al mundo, serían ya más de veinte años.

Suspiró hondo, llevando su mano hasta el número.

Sus días juntos fueron buenos, pensó bien profundamente. Los días en que ella le había perdido el miedo a responderle cara a cara, aquellos momentos en los que discutían por cualquier cosa existente. En los que él gruñía rabioso o sonreía con malicia. Aquellos en que lo conocía tanto, hasta saber, en qué momento se levantaba –siempre después de ella– cuándo comía, y qué cantidad.

En el momento que comenzaba con su sarcasmo, su lado de chico malo. El instante en que se iba con sus amigos, y regresaba algunos minutos u hora después. Cuándo solía abrazarla por la cintura y besar sus labios, con dominio y pasión.

El viento hizo mover las cortinas, y un escalofrío la recorrió, entristeciendo todavía más su mirada, y llevando la misma, por costumbre, a la puerta de entrada. El momento que recordaría con pesar, que no había ocurrido hace tanto y todavía procesaba, como si apenas hubiese pasado.

El sueño que también revivía cada noche. Aquel adiós de su propia parte, bañada en lágrimas, la calle que tenía que pisar todos los días, los latidos del corazón de los dos, la mismísima sonrisa, poco real, que le había dedicado antes de voltear e irse.

— ¿Recordaras también? —murmuró, apenas audible, sin ser escuchada por nadie más que por ella misma.

Tantas discusiones. Habían ido y venido tantas veces, pero siempre terminaban perdonándose de igual modo. Habían hecho tantos reclamos, que cuando ella tomo la decisión, una muy tonta creía ahora, él se había marchado sin decir nada. Y aun lo esperaba regresar de sus salidas, esas pocas que hacía solo y no con ella, casi inconscientemente.

El viento sopló más fuerte, y ella se abrazó a sí misma. El recuerdo del olor a su perfume llegó a ella, igual que sus ojos y cabello azul. Las cortinas quedaron quietas, y un llamado a la puerta se hizo oír.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

"_Incluso cuando intento cerrar mis ojos,__aun puedo verlo todo_

_¿Debería intentar cerrar los tuyos?_

_El mismo adiós una, otra y otra vez._

_La misma calle, el mismo latido,__la misma falsa sonrisa__…"_

Se adelantó unos pasos hacia el frente. Titubeante, se acercó, hasta dejar caer su mano en el picaporte. Abrió la puerta, y no se reconoció ¿Desde cuándo abría libremente a alguien, a las tres de la madrugada? Aun que, al ver de quién se trataba, no se arrepintió de hacerlo. Allí su corazón se oprimió con fuerza.

Retrocedió algunos pasos. La puerta se cerró por el viento, una vez estuvo dentro. Sus ojos y los suyos se miraban, con culpa, con duda, con todo lo que los podía embargar en ese momento. No había palabras, no había mucho que decir. Estaba claro porque él estaba ahí.

No había podido volver a estar tranquilo. Se habían conocido rápido, se habían llevado tan bien y por tantas diversas idioteces discutido. Tanto habían pasado juntos. Él no era sentimental. Ni la idea de tener novia le gustó hasta poco tiempo atrás, antes de conocerla a ella, y ver que la única manera de tenerla firmemente a su lado era de esa forma.

No había querido a ninguna mujer tanto como a ella, como a Neliel. Tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo con una, como con ella, sin cansarse. Le dijeron que quizá se había enamorado, que posiblemente sólo sea un lapso, que pronto alguno de los dos, por las personalidades que llevaban, terminarían mandándose al diablo mutuamente.

Pero ellos discutían, y enseguida lo arreglaban. Si era algo más serio y fuerte, si por eso dejaban de hablarse ¿Alguno pedía perdón? A su manera, pero lo hacían. Entre sí, se conocían tanto, se acostumbraron tanto, se adoraron tanto. Y así también se habían dejado. Y ahora Grimmjow había aparecido, en un arranque de cierto cansancio por cómo se sentía sin ella, en busca de que las cosas regresaran a ser como antes.

No le parecía cómodo, todas las noches, despertar con insomnio por sentir que algo faltaba a su lado, a su rutina, eso que no lo había cansado, y que ahora extrañaba.

Se le acercó, y al abrazarla por la cintura, ella le tomó del rostro, deteniendo el beso que vio venir. ¿Realmente él estaba allí? Dedicó una caricia al rostro masculino, que no hacía más que invadir con su mirada azul la suya oliva ¿No estaba soñando en estar entre sus brazos nuevamente? O seria quizá, que su sueño de retroceder el tiempo se había cumplido, que no habían pasado meses, ni semanas, ni días, que sólo habían sido un par de horas y ya.

Pero sus labios eran reales, su calidez pudo notarla al inminente contacto. Era verdaderamente él, con sus besos demandantes y pasionales, desesperado por volver a sentirla, igual que ella por sentirlo nuevamente, por estar como tanto había extrañado, entre sus brazos.

¿Por qué se separaron, sabiendo que no podrían? ¿Por qué esa discusión torpe se había vuelto tan seria como para lograrlo?

En ese momento, las razones eran completamente ignoradas.

"_Déjame otra vez e intenta encontrar tu lugar,_

_Está en frente de tu hermoso rostro__,_

_¿Debería intentar salvar esto una vez más?_

_Porque crecer, a veces, puede ser tan difícil__._

_No me gusta la forma en que la vida funciona_

_¿Debería actuar como todos los demás?__"_

Había estado con sus amigos, hasta hace un momento. Ellos lo habían obligado a celebrar su cumpleaños número veintitrés. No entendió el por qué de tanta emoción, pero por necesitar distraerse lo aceptó, y salieron en busca de festejo. Pero no pasaron muchas copas para que todos comenzaran a hablar de sus parejas, y uno que otro acompañante callera borracho, por no tener resistencia.

Y él había bufado. Lo trataban de un soltero redimido que seguía fiel a su antigua novia, como si ellos fueran los más salvajes, cuando hasta estaban casados un par y con hijos o en espera de los mismos. Lo llenaron de las preguntas menos adecuadas, como por qué había abandonado a Nel, por qué aun no regresaban si la pelea final no fue seria. ¿Por qué seguía sufriendo si no había sido tan importante, y ambos lo decidieron?

Cuando todos se separaron, acabada la salida de festejo, le habían hecho la última pregunta, que contestó con un gruñido molesto y se marchó. Con simpleza, su mejor amigo, había indagado si, realmente, era bueno para él volver con ella si su relación no era tan buena.

¿Qué sabía él? Su estadía con Neliel había sido algo de lo que no podía quejarse. Vivieron juntos casi todo el tiempo, luego de ver que era lo mejor, para no ir y venir sin más motivos. Y si bien hubo muchas desigualdades, habían logrado esa hazaña. Convivieron, se respetaron y supieron compartir.

Además, estaba el hecho de que se querían, y eso hacía muchas cosas más posibles. Se querían mucho, y se habían vuelto dependientes del otro, como podía ver. Había sentido un dolor en su pecho extraño, y la necesidad de volver a verla nuevamente, como un capricho de niño mimado. ¿Por qué negarse ese capricho, si ya era un hombre adulto que podía demandarse y complacerse?

Había frenado sus pasos y había regresado una calle sobre ellos, directo a la morada donde la mujer que amaba estaría, seguramente, dormida.

La encontró despierta, en camisón, y sorprendida. Una mezcla que logró conmoverlo y despertarlo del letargo en el que se había sumido desde que se separaron.

Neliel era realmente hermosa.

Pronto, se encontraba devorado sus labios, como lo había hecho muchas veces, y como se había perdido de hacer en todo ese tiempo. ¿Qué le podía importar ahora las palabras de sus compañeros y amigos? ¿Qué importaba la hora en que venía a molestar, si al parecer no molestaba en absoluto?

No le podía molestar ya. Tenía a su mujer entre sus manos otra vez, podía sentir su calor, podía sentirla, y ella podía sentirlo. No volvería a dejarla, porque ya aprendió que era una decisión estúpida, siempre regresaría a ella por más que se hayan gritado palabras de odio. Por más que entre ambos, el amor no fuera otra cosa que tortura.

Seguiría besándola, en su boca, en su cuello, dominante como el amante que era, y ella no se quejaría jamás. Correspondería y reiría divertida, como lo había hecho siempre que le hacía lo mismo. Se amarían cada noche con lo que tenían, si fuera amor, por costumbre, por cariño o necesidad plena.

La necesidad con la que se habían encontrado ese mismo día, que apenas comenzaba.

"_Y no me importa lo que pase esta noche__,_

_Porque cuando sueño me siento vivo__._

_Y no me importa si esto está mal__, __elijo mantenerte en mi mundo…_

_¿Vas a recordar? ¿Vas a recordar?__¿Vas a recordar el tiempo en que solíamos sentirnos bien?__Porque sé que yo no lo olvidare__¿Vas a recordar? ¿Vas a recordar?__¿Vas a recordar tus lágrimas o la razón de éstas?__Porque sé que yo... Yo no voy a olvidar_

_¿Tú vas a olvidar?__Porque yo no voy a olvidar__…"_

**..**

**Bien, es mi primer NelGrimm, buscaba hacer un one-shot/song-fic con esta canción de Feeling Every Sunset, cuyo nombre es el del fic: Will you remember. **

**Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer mi primer fic de esta pareja tan bonita x3**

**¡Dejen sus Reviews!**

**Cuídense mucho… ¡Bye-bye!**


End file.
